


cherry blossom season

by rozalty



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Instagram, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: Bin runs an Instagram Fan Account for the idol Cha Eunwoo...and these are his adventures.





	cherry blossom season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbinsonesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916445) by [moonbinsonesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie). 



> i love this fic so much let's be real so i figured i'd expand on these chapters
> 
> if you've read the fic this is based off of, i went all the way up to chapter five (and skipped a couple i think bc i had no ideas for them)
> 
> hope you like :)

**precious.eunwoo** guys, eunwoo is prettier than about half the human race combined

_ view all 153 comments _

* * *

 

Bin slid his phone back into his duffel bag as the instructor called for break to end, only having gotten the confirmation that his picture of Eunwoo had posted before standing up to join the rest of the group. He only had time to wipe the sweat from his forehead before the music was starting, and he quickly got into position as his part was about to come up.

Being back in Korea after school was… different, to say the least. It’s not as if he hated it, but he felt more restrained here rather than back at school. While America was definitely liberating for him (for more things than just learning languages, since he had had his sexual awakening with a teacher’s aid that had pinned him against the locked door of the office — not that Bin had complained, if the moans coming from his pink lips had any say in it), there was just a sense of home living in Korea. Not only was he back in his native language, but he was with his old friend and neighbour Sanha at  _ university _ now, three years after moving back from America, as a junior, and it was something entirely different for him.

“Alright everyone, you’ve done well for today.” The instructor said, his voice firm but not commanding as he turned off the music after how long. “Bin-ah, just remember to get those steps down, okay?” Bin nodded once and bowed slightly to show his respect, almost having forgotten to do so (even though he had had to beat the bowing habit out of himself when he had decided to go to high school in America — he had kept getting made fun of and it just hadn’t been worth it to try and be respectful).

“Hyung, hyung I wanted to show you something.” Sanha said, bounding over to the elder with his backpack already bouncing on his back as Bin bent down to collect his things. The younger was holding up his phone, showing off the picture that Bin had posted during his break on his fan account. “You got so many likes this time!”

“Sanha, I keep telling you that you should comment in English.” Bin said, a smile already spreading on his skin as he slid an arm around his dongsaeng’s shoulders. “You need to practice it okay, and you’ve been doing well so far.”

“You can’t deny that he’s definitely your husband though.” Sanha said, his voice carrying through the hallways of the building as they walked out of the practice room. Bin shushed him loudly just as the door to outside opened, his mother walking in with an umbrella clutched in her hands. Sanha immediately shut his mouth, knowing that his hyung hadn’t come out to his mother yet (if he ever did — he wasn’t sure whether or not he was willing to take that risk, willing to lose the one person that he had left after his father had passed away at a young age).

“Bin-ah, you forgot this at home.” Bin’s mother said, giving her son a loving smile as she held out the umbrella. As Bin let go of Sanha to step forward and take the umbrella, he realised that it was wet from the outside.

“Eomma, did you walk all the way here just to give me an umbrella?” Bin asked, his heart melting for his mother. As much as he was scared to reveal all of himself to her… he didn’t want to lose the precious relationship they had with each other. “You shouldn’t have, you’re already sick as it is.”

“My baby boy comes first.” Bin’s mother said, reaching up to pinch her son’s cheek as she moved closer. “I’m going out with the girls tonight, so I won’t be home until tomorrow Sanha-yah can spend the night.”

“Thank you, eomma.” Bin said, bowing slightly as his mother walked outside to catch the bus. He looked at Sanha with a mischievous grin, motioning to his phone for a moment before they both broke out into loud laughter. “Well, we can go home and fantasise about my beautiful husband some more now!”

* * *

 

**precious.eunwoo** dance practice is literally hell im dying inside

_ view all 59 comments _

* * *

 

Bin walked out of the practice room this time with his phone in his hand, looking down at it with wide eyes. He had just posted a simple (but gorgeous) picture of Cha Eunwoo on his fan Instagram account as usual, but his post had been blowing up since the man himself actually liked his picture.

His gay heart was swooning.

“Hyung, you are sooooooo lucky!” Minhyuk said when Bin joined him and Sanha at the lunch table, his phone out and opened to Bin’s post (the one that Eunwoo liked, of course). He cringed slightly when he saw the giant grin on Bin’s face, shaking his head as he munched on his food quickly.

“I think I might do a celebratory post just for this, but after practice Minhyukkie.” Bin said around a mouthful of ramyeon, his phone having been tucked in his pocket for just a moment as he tried to finish his lunch quickly (the downfalls of being a main dancer in their competitive dance team, of course, was shorter breaks to help others learn their parts better).

“You better, I think your followers would love to see another selfie of you. Precious Eunwoo, precious Moon Bin.” Sanha said, covering his cheeks with a small smile.

“You have to comment in English this time, dongsaeng.”

“But  _ hyung _ !”

* * *

 

**precious.eunwoo** in honor of chA EUNWOO FINALLY NOTICING ME HERE’S A SELFIE

_ view all 263 comments _

* * *

 

**[ Text to :: Beagle Dongsaeng ]**

**your english sucks btw do better**

**[ Text from :: Beagle Dongsaeng ]**

**hyuuuuuuuuung i’m trying okay i’m sorry**

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know whether or not you want this to continue, if not then i won't but if so then PLS tell me bc i have some of the chapters already written


End file.
